The present invention relates to a process for converting aromatic compounds such as benzene or derivatives thereof to their hydroxylated derivatives, such as phenol or related compounds.
It is known that phenol or a derivative thereof can be produced by a single-step oxidative hydroxylation of benzene or a derivative thereof, using nitrous oxide over a catalyst. For example, PCT publication WO 95/27560 describes such a process that employs a zeolite catalyst whose performance is enhanced by hydrothermal treatment. However, in the past, the characteristics needed in a catalyst in order for this reaction to proceed efficiently have not been completely understood.
Therefore, a need exists for improved catalysts and processes for conversion of aromatic hydrocarbons such as benzene to their hydroxylated derivatives, in which cost is minimized while yield and selectivity are maximized.